


Lucky Men

by MoonySmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Remus POV, Sirius PoV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Sirius añora una celebración Navideña como las que solían tener, Remus le recuerda que la época ni ellos son los mismos, pero aun así, da lo mejor de sí para alegrar a su novio.





	1. Chapter 1

Diciembre, 1980.

Remus había llegado al departamento que compartía junto a su novio ubicado a las afueras de Londres, luego de una particularmente complicada misión para la Orden que le había tomado al menos cuatro días completos fuera de casa. No se sorprendió cuando se encontró el pequeño lugar totalmente silencioso. Remus y Sirius jamás hablaban de las misiones que cada uno hacía afuera de las reuniones de la Orden, tampoco lo hacían con el resto de sus amigos, cada uno de ellos sabía lo que debía hacer y ninguno de ellos se cuestionaría.

Las cosas en el mundo habían empeorado y Remus sentía que realizar al menos esas misiones que Dumbledore le enviaba, servía como el más pequeño aporte que él podía ofrecer en su estado.

Remus había caído en un sueño profundo apenas había salido de la ducha, el cansancio era suficiente como para no permitirle ni siquiera pensar en comida o preocuparse de más por la ausencia de su novio aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de prepararse un enorme banquete para el desayuno en solitario, se permitió un momento de relajo mientras se perdía en el mundo del libro en donde había depositado su completa atención.

—¿Remus?

Sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchó finalmente la voz de Sirius llamar su nombre. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el otro joven sacudiendo también su cabeza pero con mayor fuerza, con el claro objetivo de quitar las gotas de agua que mojaban su cabello. Cuando se detuvo, se quitó de inmediato la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, colgándola en el respaldo de una silla.

Se giró hacia Remus.

—Creí que ya no vendrías hasta el siguiente fin de semana —dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él y besar sus labios, Remus lo correspondió pero se incomodó cuando Sirius tomó su barbilla para inspeccionarlo mejor a su gusto. Sirius frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más y retrocedió un paso—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, ya he comido —respondió Remus negando con la cabeza. Marcó la página en el libro que leía y lo dejó a un lado para luego ponerse de pie—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Sirius se había encaminado hacia la estrecha cocina ya, pero se volteó con una sonrisa en los labios al escuchar la propuesta. Remus rodó los ojos pero continuó con su propia sonrisa.

Remus vio a su novio comer como si no hubiera mañana en completo silencio desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa del comedor.

Aún era un poco sorprendente para el mismo Remus, pero los dos jóvenes se habían acostumbrado a ese silencio que podían compartir en estas ocasiones. Había algunas veces en que los dos podían simplemente estar recostados el uno al lado del otro en su cama, tal vez mirando solamente el techo y sin soltar una sola palabra en varios minutos, porque tal vez era la simple compañía lo que bastaba para que estuvieran cómodos y se sintieran completos.

Sabía que no hablarían tampoco en ese momento sobre dónde había estado cada uno. Sirius no había vuelto ni siquiera un poco herido, no como Remus había llegado la noche anterior. Esa misma mañana al menos, había intentado curarse algunas heridas que había encontrado en su cuerpo, pero con el notorio ojo morado en su rostro no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? —preguntó una vez que Sirius terminó de embutir todo lo que Remus le había servido.

—No realmente —dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

Remus se sintió ligeramente agradecido por la respuesta porque la verdad era que se sentía inmensamente cansado por las noches de sueño que había pasado.

Ambos terminaron sentados el uno al lado del otro en el sofá de la sala. Lily les había regalado un televisor muggle para el asombro de Sirius y a veces lo pillaba absorbiendo la basura televisiva que los muggles ofrecían, pero esa mañana Sirius no había parecido tener el interés en encenderla. Por lo que volvían a quedar en silencio. Se preguntó por un momento acaso habría pasado algo más con el otro chico, por la falta de anécdotas que normalmente contaría, pero asumió rápidamente que se trataba también de cansancio cuando el chico apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Con mayor tranquilidad, Remus tomó el libro que había dejado a un lado un rato atrás y volvió a dejar que todo alrededor suyo desapareciera.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero noto el repentino agarre en su mano libre que descansaba sobre su propio muslo. Remus giró la cabeza hacia un lado y estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría, cuando Sirius habló:

—¿Vamos a celebrar Navidad este año? —Su voz demostrando lo interesado que estaba— James, Lily y Harry estarán con los padres de James y Peter… bueno, quién sabe.

—Apenas está comenzando el mes —murmuró Remus y Sirius soltó un suspiro—. Tú… ¿quieres hacer algo? —Preguntó, en vez de decir lo que de verdad pensaba, porque… ¿quién podría pensar en Navidad cuando Mortífagos continuaban matando a gente inocente allá afuera? Sin mencionar que Remus no tenía exactamente un calendario de los días que Dumbledore le pediría que fuera con la manada de hombres lobo. Aunque había sospechado que sería durante los días previos a Navidad, donde justamente habría luna llena.

—Quiero creer que las cosas pueden ser normales, aunque sea por un momento —murmuró con suavidad y Remus sabía que eso había sido difícil de confesar.

—Sirius…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—. Sé que no lo será y si no continuamos luchando, sólo será peor, pero…

—Sirius… —repitió, esta vez, para demostrar la completa atención que le estaba prestado, marcó una vez más el libro y lo dejó a un lado, girándose hacia él—. No quiero engañarte, cariño… —Remus tragó saliva y vio los brillantes ojos de Sirius mirarlo con curiosidad. Apenas era el comienzo del mes, aún quedaban días para saber lo que Dumbledore tendría para él, tal vez era demasiado pronto para decirle a Sirius que quizás ni siquiera estaría ahí con él para esas fechas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento—. No lo sé…

Sirius suspiró también y comenzó a alejarse lentamente de él.

—Es sólo un día… no estoy pidiendo mucho.

—Lo sé, Sirius.

Sirius terminó por alejarse por completo de él y se puso de pie.

—Es ridículo —dijo, alzando la voz. Le dio un vistazo rápido a la sala del departamento, señalándolo vagamente con la mano—. Ni siquiera hay espacio suficiente para poner el maldito pino.

—¿Sirius?

El chico cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—¿Sabes? Sólo iré por un cigarrillo afuera —anunció, caminando sin mirarlo.

Remus se había puesto de pie también para alcanzarlo y rogarle que conversaran, pero Sirius había desaparecido del departamento tras tomar su varita y su chaqueta. Remus dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Sabía lo que la celebración de Navidad significaba para el otro chico después de todos estos años. No había sido hasta que había entrado a Hogwarts y había conocido a sus mejores amigos, que Sirius había aprendido lo que era una verdadera celebración de Navidad, ya no era sobre los presentes y quien obtenía más obsequios extravagantes de sus familiares lejanos, ahora era sobre la verdadera familia. Hacer reír al otro con un estúpido chiste, compartir una taza de chocolate caliente entre ellos. Remus de verdad sabía que a pesar del momento de guerra en el que el mundo mágico se encontraba, Sirius, y bueno, él también, necesitaban un recordatorio que aún quedaba algo más en el mundo.

Aun cuando no estuviera seguro de qué pasaría durante esos días, considerando que sus planes solían cambiar a cada hora, Remus intentaba pensar en alguna manera para demostrarle a Sirius lo comprometido que estaba con la relación y con hacerlo feliz.

En su momento de meditación, había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Sirius Black. Era el sentimiento más increíble que jamás pensó sentir. Después de tantos años, Sirius era capaz de hacerlo sentir como aquellos primeros meses de su relación, o incluso, tal y como se había sentido cuando había descubierto que se había enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos. No podría ni siquiera imaginarse a sí mismo con alguien más que no fuera Sirius. Aun en guerra, Sirius era lo más importante en su vida y debía haber otra forma en la que Remus pudiera hacérselo saber.


	2. Chapter 2

La  _Noche Buena_  había pasado tan lenta como una noche solitaria en vela podía serlo. Sirius había tenido la opción de ir a un bar muggle y celebrar una cena con un grupo de desconocidos, emborracharse hasta olvidar quién era y volver al departamento para dormir por las siguientes horas. Pero ahí estaba, en un estado de tristeza máxima, en completa soledad y maldiciéndose una y otra vez por no haber accedido a sus primeros impulsos.

Pero a quién engañaba, en su mente había aparecido la imagen de Remus y sabía que si se enteraba —y por supuesto que iba a hacerlo—, se molestaría más de lo que probablemente había estado ya.

Sirius no había querido comportarse como un crío malcriado y necesitado aquella noche. Lo habían conversado tranquilamente los días anteriores: Dumbledore le había pedido a Remus que encabezara una de sus misiones. Remus no había necesitado mencionarlo, pero Sirius había descubierto que Dumbledore lo enviaba especialmente los días antes de la luna llena, y aun cuando ellos no hablaran de las misiones que hacían, eso sólo quería decir que Dumbledore lo enviaba con los hombres lobo salvajes, probablemente para conseguir que ellos no se alinearan con el bando contrario. Sirius no había podido dejar de pensar en lo peligroso que eso podía ser. Conocía el poder y la fuerza de su novio, pero eso no evitaba que creyera que tal vez no sería lo suficientemente rudo o atrevido para un grupo de hombres lobos que acostumbraban a hacerle caso sólo al jefe de su manada.

¿El resultado? Lo que cualquiera podría describir como una clásica pataleta Black. De verdad Sirius no había pretendido que la conversación se le fuera de las manos, pero la preocupación que sentía estando consciente de la clase de misiones a las que Remus estaba asistiendo, no le dejaba dormir.

Remus se había enojado, obviamente, y antes de que Sirius pudiera continuar o intentar arreglar las cosas, Remus se había marchado con una suave despedida.

Y el problema era, que si a Remus le sucedía algo, Sirius no se enteraría hasta días después. Continuaba pasándosele por la cabeza la imagen de Dumbledore, apareciendo en la puerta del departamento, tan tranquilo como siempre, comunicándole que Remus Lupin, el compañero de su vida, había fallecido por la culpa de la negligencia que había cometido el mismo director.

Sirius sacudía la cabeza cada vez que ese pensamiento aparecía. Remus estaba bien, volvería tan pronto como estuviese listo, y Sirius arreglaría las cosas entre ellos.

La noche anterior también había tenido la oportunidad de enviarles a los Potters una carta para pedirles que lo aceptaran en su hogar, considerando que no habría sido la primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo, Sirius de verdad no quería que Lily o James cuestionaran lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Remus, o que cuestionaran lo que él ya hacía de la facilidad con la Remus era capaz de dejar todo de lado con tal de ir en ayuda de lo que fuera que Dumbledore tuviera en la cabeza. Sirius había notado hace un tiempo, que entre los cuatro Merodeadores, Remus era el que más ausente estaba en momentos de juntarse. Temía constantemente por él.

Por lo que aquí estaba, el mediodía de Navidad. Una resaca que sería probablemente capaz de romperle el cráneo por la mitad.

Cerró todas las cortinas cuando salió de la habitación y la luz del exterior amenazó contra sus ojos.

Miró alrededor y se detuvo por completo cuando notó algo extraño.

Luego de la discusión que habían tenido a comienzos de mes sobre si existiría o no un posible festejo para esa fecha, cuando Sirius había vuelto de fumar la mitad de la caja de cigarrillos, Remus había conseguido un pequeño  _bonsai_  y lo había decorado con las esferas más pequeñas que Sirius había imaginado que algo así podría tener y además había añadido un juego de luces de variados colores que tintineaban sin cesar.

El pequeño gesto había ensanchado el corazón de Sirius. No podía creer que aún después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Remus se había tomado el tiempo para complacer la ridícula demanda de Sirius. Un apretado abrazo había bastado para que el par de chicos hiciera las paces esa noche.

Sirius estaba completamente seguro que la noche anterior, cuando había apagado las luces del pequeño bonsai con un movimiento de su varita, la pequeña caja negra que ahora estaba a un lado del adorno, no se encontraba ahí. Sirius frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la mesita auxiliar a un lado del sofá donde Remus había puesto la decoración. Su mente creía saber de qué podría tratarse, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no tendría ningún sentido, e intentó no ilusionarse. Tomo la pequeña caja de terciopelo entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente. De ella se alzó un pedazo de pergamino, quería leerlo pero la curiosidad había ganado cuando hizo a un lado el papel y vio el brillante anillo negro de acero. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Remus había...? Pero entonces otro pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, y todos los otros pensamientos negativos que había tenido durante la noche anterior, no hicieron nada más que empeorar todo.

Cuando de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando un sollozo, fue que decidió tomar asiento.

Si era lo que pensaba, no podía ser cierto.

Dejó la caja con la sortija adentro sobre su regazo mientras desdoblaba el pergamino y vio claramente la reconocible letra de su novio.

_Querido Padfoot:_

_Desde que los conocí a ustedes y se convirtieron en parte de mi familia_

_Fue que descubrí lo que ser feliz realmente significaba._

_Pero no fue hasta que me enamoré de ti, mi mejor amigo,_

_que comprendí lo que el amor de verdad se trataba._

_Cuando de pronto los libros que leía y la música que escuchaba_

_Comenzaron a tener un verdadero sentido._

_Jamás creí que el amor sería algo para mí._

_Creí que estaría condenado a mirarlo pasar desde lejos,_

_Ver cómo le sucedía al resto, pero nunca a mí._

_Nunca en esta vida amaré a alguien tanto como te amo a ti._

_Tampoco puedo imaginarme a mí mismo al lado de otra persona que no seas tú._

_Eres lo más especial que le ha pasado a mi vida_

_(sí contando todo… el resto)_

_Y me encantaría pasar el resto de ella a tu lado._

_Necesito que sepas lo mucho que te amo,_

_Y que sin importar qué, siempre estaré a tu lado y volveré por ti._

Sirius no había notado las lágrimas que ahora no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Lo que había ahí, el anillo, sólo se podía significar una cosa y él mismo no se atrevía a decirlo... La persona que más amaba en el mundo tal vez no volvería a casa.

Pero justo en ese momento, antes de que el verdadero ataque de pánico comenzara en Sirius, fue que el mismo susodicho decidió hacer su aparición abriendo la puerta principal.

Sirius giró la cabeza hacia él y el alivio de verlo de pie ahí,  _vivo_ , bañó su cuerpo por completo. Aún con la caja y el pergamino en su mano, se levantó para echar sus brazos alrededor de su novio.

—Hijo de...

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con suavidad Remus.

A Sirius le tomó un poco de tiempo detener los sollozos escondidos en el hombro de Remus.

—¿Pads?

Sirius suspiró y se pasó el dorso de la mano donde sostenía la caja por la cara para secarse las lágrimas.

—Idiota. Eres un... —Sirius no pudo continuar, sintiendo cómo temblaba su voz.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó Remus, sonando ligeramente preocupado.

—Creí que... —Sirius lo miró a los ojos, y no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía de ver los ojos color miel mirándolo de vuelta con tanta intensidad—. Creí que habías muerto, pedazo de...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué creerías eso? —Remus puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿ _Sin importar qué, siempre estaré a tu lado_  ? —leyó Sirius en voz alta, su voz aún entre quebrada—. Pensé que no volverías.

—P-pero —comenzó Remus y tomó el pergamino entre sus manos, releyendo sus propias palabras—. Esperaba que sonara más como una promesa —dijo, soltando una risa nerviosa, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sirius le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Una promesa?

—De que iba a volver. De que siempre volveré.  _Por ti_ , Sirius —dijo Remus con total solemnidad—. ¿Por qué pensaste que te dejaría un anillo si...?

—No sé. —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Como muestran en la televisión muggle, cuando los soldados mueren y les envían una carta a sus seres queridos... No lo sé, Remus.

Remus abrió un poco más los ojos y volvió a leer la carta entre sus manos.

—Supongo que tiene sentido —murmuró.

—Imbécil —dijo Sirius antes de volver a abrazar al hombre frente a él—. Eres el estúpido amor de mi vida.

Finalmente Remus correspondió su abrazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerzas alrededor de la cintura.

—Y tú el mío,  _cariño._ —Remus volvió a reír.

—No quiero imaginar un mundo sin ti, Moony —se quejó Sirius a su oído.

—De verdad lo siento, Sirius.

—Te amo. Lamento lo que pasó la otra noche, sé que tienes que ir, es sólo que odio la idea de que pases por eso solo.

Remus se quedó en silencio por un momento, sólo apretando un poco más sus brazos alrededor de Sirius.

—También yo lo lamento, Sirius. No debí irme en medio de una discusión...

—Estabas apurado...

—Aun así.

—Te amo —repitió Sirius.

—Y yo a ti, Sirius. —Remus besó su mejilla y acarició su espalda con ternura—. ¿Cuál es la respuesta, por cierto?

Sirius resopló y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Es una maldita broma? Por supuesto que acepto. —Volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro para secar las lágrimas que continuaron cayendo a través de sus mejillas, y había sorbido por la nariz, sintiéndose realmente patético consigo mismo.

—Te amo —dijo Remus—. Demasiado.

Sirius intentó sonreír.

—Deberías preguntármelo como se debe —dijo con confianza—. Tal vez arrodillarte y dar un buen espectáculo.

Fue el turno de Remus para resoplar.

—No creo que eso sea posible ahora. —Se indicó a sí mismo con una mano y por primera vez, Sirius notó lo malherido que Remus se veía—. Pero dame eso.

Sirius le devolvió la caja, con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios, viendo cómo Remus volvía a abrirla y de ella había sacado la sortija negra.

—¿Sirius Orión Black...?

—Sí —lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Pero...

—Sólo pon el maldito anillo aquí —demandó, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda.

Remus rodó los ojos pero accedió con sus manos temblantes.

—Te amo —repitió Sirius cuando el anillo estuvo seguro en su dedo.

—Y yo a ti.

Sirius volvió a echar sus brazos alrededor de Remus, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro.

—A todos les diremos que fue hermoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Remus rio.

—Por supuesto.

—Y yo no lloré.

Rio con más fuerzas.

—No estoy seguro.

Sirius se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Por cierto, apestas —le hizo saber.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

—Sí, bueno. Lo siento, no pude detenerme en el baño del hotel de cinco estrellas en el que me hospedé, mientras el chofer de mi limusina esperaba afuera —comentó sarcásticamente.

Sirius le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Aun así te amo —dijo, agregando—: Con tu estúpido sarcasmo, te amo.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa y llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Sirius, donde acarició con el pulgar su piel húmeda.

—Incluso con el rostro así, sigues siendo la persona más guapa que he visto —confesó Remus.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. —Sirius volvió a inclinarse sobre Remus—. No puedo esperar para usar tu apellido.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Y quiero comprarte un anillo de compromiso también.

—Sirius, no tienes que...

— _Quiero_  hacerlo, Moons. ¿Qué sentido tiene que sólo sea yo el que use uno?

Se mantuvieron abrazados frente a la puerta por unos minutos más hasta que Sirius se separó de Remus para decirle, lo suficientemente engreído:

—Nuestra boda será mucho mejor que la de James y Lily.

—Sirius... —Remus rio.

—¿Quieres que prepare algo? —preguntó Sirius, cambiando su tono de voz por algo más serio y preocupado.

—Muero de hambre.

—Supongo que puedo arreglármelas para preparar un desayuno de Navidad.

—¿Desayuno? —preguntó Remus arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, sí... desperté hace un rato —admitió, tomando el bolso de Remus y caminando para dejarlo en la habitación.

Remus lo había seguido.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tomaré una ducha antes.

—La necesitas —bromeó Sirius pasando a su lado, para ir a la cocina.

—Gracias —respondió Remus con ironía.

—De nada,  _prometido_.

—¿De verdad ahora me llamarás así?

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema? —Sirius se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró seriamente.

—Idiota. —Remus rodó los ojos.

—Ya te comprometiste con este idiota —dijo con orgullo.

— _Ugh_ —expresó Remus antes de desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que les haya gustado esto... No recuerdo haber escrito tanto "te amo" en toda mi vida, pero estos dos merecen mucho amor, incluso olvidando... lo que después pasará el siguiente año de sus vidas... Oops :(
> 
> Tomé dos prompts de Tumblr, pero olvidé dónde los dejé escritos, aun así, me parecía que serían spoilers de cómo seguiría la historia si los anotaba aquí...
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
